The New Girl
by vodin
Summary: The Weasley's have a visitor...read on to find out.Cant put everything here! Suffice to say its a happy story.Harry-Ginny.One-shot.


**AN:Just something that cropped up and I thought I should write it.  
To those who read my 1st fic, im sorry guys, i know i said il update soon but i now realize its easier said than done.I have not abandoned it update _will_ come up!  
**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ginny and Hermione walked back to the Burrow carrying baskets of fruits and vegetables from their garden for lunch.  
"Ginny, about Catherine....." Hermione trailed off, with a frown on her face.  
"What about her?".  
"Well, I just feel like there's something she's not telling us".  
"She only just met us Hermione! You heard her, she flooed to the wrong place and had sent word for help so she asked if she could stay with us until she was contacted by her family, do you want her to tell us every little detail about her?".  
"It's not that!", Hermione replied exasperatedly.  
Ginny gave her an inquiring look and asked, "Then what?".  
"I think she's hiding something she's lying about, like who she really is".  
"Well, she's not a death eater.I don't feel like it ".  
"Maybe, but why did'nt she just floo back to her house or wherever it was she came from?".  
"She was afraid Hermione!Poor girl did'nt want to get lost again".  
"I dont know Ginny, I dont think we should let our gaurd down."  
"We have nothing to worry about.I have a good feeling about her.I cant place it but I just like her I guess." Ginny replied,smiling at her friend.  
Hermione sighed and shook her head.

As they reached the back door, Hermione opened it and motioned for Ginny to enter the kitchen.  
What she saw made her heart stop.  
In the middle of the kitchen by the table stood Harry, wrapped in Catherine's arms as they kissed.  
Tears stung her eyes and anger like she had never felt before coursed through her and made her blood boil, yet she couldnt move a muscle, for such was the shock.  
As she stared at her love-no,if he was then this would'nt be happening-and the black haired witch who stole him, Catherine moved away from him.  
But just before she had, Ginny saw her parents enter from the sitting room with Bill and Fleur, and Ron step down from the stairs.  
All of them appeared to freeze at the sight before them, of their visitor kissing Harry full on the lips and Ginny standing witness to it at the doorway.  
Bill was the first to recover and he immediately moved towards Harry with a nasty scowl on his face.  
But her father grabbed his arm and gave him a look that she took to mean,  
"Wait till it's clear what happened".  
Her brother appeared to have understood that as well, for he stopped mid-stride and looked at the couple.  
Ron, who had reacted almost identically to his brother, also caught his father's look and stopped as well.  
She turned back to see that Harry had noticed none of this and was looking at Catherine, surprised and stunned, but not angry.  
This made Ginny's heart drop even lower.

A fierce debate raged in Harry's mind.  
_Did I like what just happened?_  
_Yes I did._  
_But I'm are not supposed to!_  
_Why?_  
_Because it has to be only her....only my Ginny._  
_Maybe,but I still liked it._  
_No!......yes. 'sigh'_  
_Now thats more like the truth._  
Now that the argument had been resolved and an answer obtained,the two parts of his personality started working together to figure out why.  
_But why?I love Ginny,nobody else._  
_Really?, is Ginny the only girl I love?_  
_No, there's Hermione._  
_Yes,?_  
_And maybe Luna and Fleur too._  
_Exactly!.I love them and I love Ginny.  
But just not in the same way._  
_Wait,who said anything about loving this mystery girl?_  
_I just cropped up....so I'l assume thats the case._  
_But....__I guess. 'sigh'  
__Ok so I liked it when she kissed me, but I cant think of her ever replacing Ginny.  
__Right.  
__How was the kiss?  
__Err good?  
__Of course it was good! But in what way?  
__Well, not in an arousing way.  
__Something like if it had been Hermione?  
__Yes!  
__But she's not a friend!Let alone my best ever friend!.Heck,I have'nt even met her before today morning.  
__Then how do I explain this?  
__How indeed..._

"Wh-why did you do that?", he asked her.  
Ginny sighed internally-so he did'nt do it.  
_But he sounds unsure._  
That thought brought back her worry in full force.  
"Do what?", she replied, with a smile.  
_Nice smile....makes her look so cute!  
No! focus!_  
"Kiss me".  
She smiled again and said, "I just felt like it".  
Ginny had never wanted to hex anyone so badly.  
Harry frowned and asked, "So you go about kissing people because you feel like it?".  
"No silly!", the smile still had'nt dropped from her face.  
"Then why?".  
"Because I love you".  
Every eye in the room widened to the maximum possible extent.  
Catherine was smiling almost shyly now, but had an air of seriousness about her.  
Ginny saw her eyes and instantly knew she was telling the truth.  
It was written all over her face as clearly as the sky outside.  
She loved him!This was not some mad crush a fan had on him, and neither was this hero worship.  
But what Ginny saw in Harry's eyes blew the breath out of her body.  
Catherine's emotion was mirrored in them.  
_No no no!This cant be happening!_

When he heard her say, "I love you", Harry was first shocked.  
Then, cuiriosity overcame him as to why and how she did.  
He could see that she was saying the truth.  
But as he looked at her, all thoughts vanished and he was suddenly filled with a warm feeling.  
_Love....?_  
Catherine broke the intense eye lock and looked around.  
A guilty expression came over her face when she saw Ginny, "Oh sorry!I did'nt intend for it to turn out like this".  
She pointed her wand at herself and said clearly, "Finite Incantatum".  
The occupants of the room watched in amazement as her hair turned a fiery red and there was a collective gasp as her eyes turned from brown to a startling green that they knew too well.  
Harry's eyebrows had risen to his hairline.  
Hermione stuttered, "Wh-who are you?"  
"Lily".  
Ginny held on to the door frame to steady herself from collapsing under the onslaught of emotions-wonder,relief,recognition,happiness,sadness,regret and a bit of anger.  
"So it's possible to travel into the future?", she asked with a slight edge.  
Yes,she possibly did'nt know that she was dead for 16 years now but she had hurt Harry for sure, and for that she was angry at her.  
Everyone understood the reason for Ginny's tone, eveyone except Catherine-no Lily.  
She looked genuinely confused and asked, "Past?"  
Then, realisation dawned on her face and she smiled, sheepishly at first and then mischeviously.  
Every person in the room had the same thought, "_Why does that look so familiar?_"  
"Who are you?", Ginny asked again, suspiciously.  
Lily looked at Ginny, still smiling and said, " Lily Luna Potter".  
Now, all faces wore confused expressions.  
Lily's middle name was not Luna ans she looked hardly older than 15 so she still should'nt be a Potter.  
"Oh", Ginny's heart skipped a beat as the truth hit her,and she began dreading the answer to what she knew the next question would be.

Ron being Ron, had not made head or tail of it and asked, "But how can that be?You're name is Lily Evans".  
Lily turned around to face Ron and said, "My name is Lily Luna Potter".  
She waited till his face contorted even more in confusion and added, "And my father is Harry James Potter".  
Lily's smile widened impossibly at the look on Ron's face, as another round of gasps went around the room.  
All the color drained from Harry's face and he took in a sharp breath.  
_So thats why......  
Wow...I have a daughter!  
She looks a lot like Ginny...big surprise!  
And she's beautiful!_  
"Your mother is?", Molly asked, her curiosity and anticipation apparent in her tone and expression.  
_'Does she even have to ask?', _Harry thought and he knew he was smiling as widely as Lily.  
Lily smiled brilliantly and replied, "Ginerva Weasley Potter".

'Happy' was simply not strong enough a word to describe how Ginny felt just now.  
Her biggest fantasy was going to come true!  
She rushed at Lily and grabbed her into a bone-crushing hug, tears flowing freely down her face now.  
Ginny's actions broke Harry out of his trance and he took hold of Lily's arm.  
As she turned to see him, he said softly, "I love you too", and pulled her and Ginny into a fierce hug of his own, and softly kissed his future wife.  
His stomach did a joyful flip at that thought.  
Molly openly sobbed at the sight before her while Fleur and Hermione were beaming through their own tears.  
The Weasley men looked on with identical gobsmacked expressions.

* * *

**Thats all folks!  
But I _might_ add a small summary.  
****Thats why the story is'nt marked COMPLETE yet.  
Some of you might feel its predictable but....i just felt like writing it. **

**I have other ideas like this and a few reviews will go a long way in convincing me to put them in writing.  
I'l make this a short story collection perhaps.**

**Mistakes in the language....feel free to point out.**


End file.
